


Be My White Blood

by Terrabyter



Series: I'll be good, I'll be good [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrabyter/pseuds/Terrabyter
Summary: His symbiote aches to tell him-still here, Eddie, still here with you- but they are so painfully weak. They can only curl up in a tiny, near invisible ball behind his ribs and hope that he will feel them there, within him.The rocket explodes, and Venom is still there, holding on by a thread.Eddie doesn't know.





	Be My White Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the Angst Zone! Hope you enjoy your stay :))))) I'm taking my first stab at a multi-chapter fic, though I think this one will be fairly short (I hope!). Just wanted to see if this piqued anyone's interest, so hopefully it does! 
> 
> Let me know. Your wonderful comments and kudos on my first fic were so motivating and encouraging!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings that this fic will contain a lot of depression and angst, and likely some suicidal ideation** , so if that upsets you in any way, please avoid this fic! Take care of yourself! It does end happily, though. I'm all about that Angst with a Happy Ending tag.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [CeNedraRiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva)  
> Song inspo for this one is What's Good by Fenne Lily.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “ _ You are  _ nothing.” _

 

Riot’s snarl is followed by a wet, choking gurgle. Eddie. A heavy, dull thud sounds above them on the platform, shaking their weak, helpless form to its very core. _Eddie!_

 

Riot escapes to the rocket, and they pour through the grating of the platform, searching for their host.

 

The sight that greets their inhuman vision can only be described as  _ heart-stopping. _

 

Eddie, pale and near-still. Life oozing out of his pores as wispy, laboured breath touches on the periphery of their tendrils.

 

He’s reaching blindly for help, the same way the symbiote had when Riot had been about to devour them.

 

His body lets out a shudder, beginning to still, and they  _ surge _ forward to envelop him, pushing through his veins, seeping into his torn muscles and crushed bones. Loops themself around his shredded heart and  _ squeezes  _ in the rhythm that’s kept them company for the past few days. 

 

**Come** **_on,_ ** **Eddie.**

 

**Come back to me.** **_Please._ **

 

Eddie’s heart stutters and jumps. Blood begins to push back through healed arteries and veins. His brain, protected from decay by their embrace, jump-starts like he’s been shocked awake.

 

And they are one again.

 

___

  
  


_ Burning. _

 

The symbiote’s flesh is aflame, form melting frantically away from Eddie as they boil away to nothing. Together and apart, they scream in agony, in hopeless anguish as they burn. 

 

Venom billows away from Eddie in one last effort to protect the human they had known for all of two days. Two days, and they would willingly destroy themselves to see him live. Would betray everything they had ever known if it meant Eddie Brock would see another morning. 

 

They flare out into a parachute above him, spilling away from his body as a living shield in order to protect him from the hellfire above.

 

Eddie stares up from where they’re barely tethered together at his chest, horrified. He grabs one of the parachute’s “cables” tightly, screaming for Venom to “come BACK-!”

 

The last thing Venom sees is Eddie’s tearful, stricken face as their bond burns away to ashes.

 

The last thing they feel before they release him is Eddie’s hand, clenched tightly around a tiny portion of them, that tiny piece of their flesh and soul that had made up that parachute cable. Through that infinitesimal contact, Eddie’s emotions roar into Venom.

 

_ Terror, agony, despair, disbelief, betrayal, love, love,  _ **_LOVE._ **

 

And then everything goes black.

 

**Goodbye, Eddie.**

 

**___**

 

Choking and coughing up saltwater-

 

The stab of gravel between frozen, raw hands-

 

The burn of oxygen as it hits punctured lungs-

 

Screams. Hands. Sirens.

 

_ Eddie. Eddie! _

 

**_Eddie!_ **

 

_ ___ _

  
  


There’s a harsh, shrill beep somewhere. And lower, closer, the bassbeat of a heart matches its frantic pace.

 

Numbness in places, and seared-raw nerves in others, and the hurricane of a shell-shocked mind beneath it all.

 

_ What. What- _

 

_ Where are you wheredyougo- _

 

_ Can’t breathe it  _ burns-

 

And then a thick, heavy syrup begins to swim through damaged veins, and the din dies down, the jagged edges of everything smoothed and honeyed over by powerful drugs.

 

_ Sleep. _

 

_ ___ _

 

_ “...Three broken ribs, two fractured…broken left wrist...fractured tibia… countless first and second-degree burns...” _

 

_ “...Lucky your spine wasn’t severely damaged...” _

 

The quiet murmuring brings awareness. The words mean nothing right now. It’s all gibberish. 

 

And then,  _ then _ , a glorious voice, gritty and weak with disuse:

 

“Nn...no MRI. Please.”

 

“ _ But-!! _ ”

 

Coughing, a rattling wheeze.

 

“No. No MRI.”

 

It’s so muffled and cavernous sounding from  _ within.  _

 

Within Eddie? Who?  _ Where _ ?

 

___

  
  


Bandaging their wounds. Therapy. More bandages. Painful, weak muscles that they don’t have the energy to heal. Bitter, numbing medication.

 

So much scarring. Both physically and emotionally.

 

The nightmares of death haunt them. 

 

_ Being impaled on Riot’s weaponry, their lifeblood oozing thick and red from the catastrophic wound and the hollow emptiness echoing in their mind. Flaking to ash at the edges as they succumb to the heat of chain explosions above, hearing a cut-off scream as everything goes dark. _

 

**_Goodbye, Eddie._ **

 

Venom comes alive to Eddie’s breathlessly agonized sobs.

 

“No, no, n-no. You don’t get to leave me like this, l-leave me alone with your final fucking moments. You don’t get to- to just go and save me again and again and then  _ die. _ Talk to me, Venom. Dumb alien. _ Parasite. _ C’mon. _ ” _

 

He hiccups and coughs wetly, clears his throat, tries to control his laboured breathing, and his symbiote  _ aches _ to tell him-  **_still here, Eddie, still here with you_ ** _ \-  _ but they are so painfully weak. They can only curl up in a tiny, near invisible ball behind his ribs and hope that he will feel them there, within him.

 

“Please,  _ please… Where are you?” _

 

Eddie’s soft plea echoes in the dark of his hospital room.

 

No one responds.


End file.
